


The Consequences of Shooting a Talon Leader and Being Banished To the Lumpy Embrace of the Couch

by LittleLynn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, and snark, feat. a lumpy couch, jack is grouchy because he banished gabe to the couch and ended up blueballing himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: “Hmm. What’s wrong Jack, you can’t still be cranky about Venice, that was weeks ago. And with the way Gabriel has been creeping around you I’d say he’s pretty sorry.”“He’s only sorry because I’m making him sleep on the couch.” Jack grouched, going back to his datapad and not thinking about the forlorn looking Gabe gives him every night Jack shuts him out of the bedroom.





	The Consequences of Shooting a Talon Leader and Being Banished To the Lumpy Embrace of the Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】朝黑爪头头开枪的后果（便是被赶去睡沙发）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427263) by [kmuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmuu/pseuds/kmuu)



> Thank you to the ever-lovely [sailingonstardust ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/profile)for cleaning up my grammar <3

 

“Yes Commander, sorry Commander.” James stammered nervously as he darted out of Jack’s office. Jack scowled as he forgot to close the door, opening his mouth to bark after the recruit when Ana appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame with an amused expression on her face.

“Honestly Jack, was that really necessary?” Ana admonished, though she sounded more like she enjoyed the show than anything else.

“His report was sloppy. He left out vital details.” Jack grumbled, as if that made up for the absolute slaughtering Jack just gave him.

“Hmm. What’s wrong Jack? You can’t still be cranky about Venice, that was weeks ago. And with the way Gabriel has been creeping around you I’d say he’s pretty sorry.”

“He’s only sorry because I’m making him sleep on the couch.” Jack grouched, going back to his datapad and  _ not _ thinking about the forlorn looks Gabe gives him every night Jack shuts him out of the bedroom.

He deserved it; he’d caused Jack the mother of all headaches this last month, having to constantly answer questions about Blackwatch and what happened in Venice and what measures are being taken to punish those responsible. It didn’t matter that Jack almost –  _ almost _ – agreed with the call Gabe had made; Talon was on the back foot at least for now, but what it had cost them with the public was too steep. And every time Jack came close to letting Gabe back in  _ because he missed him dammit _ some new pile of shit stemming from Venice would land on his desk and he would go right back to being stressed and angry.

“Well that explains why you’re so irritable, at least.”

“Yes, i’m stressed. Venice has left the public  _ this _ close to turning on us.”

“Psh. This job has always been stressful and you’ve always managed.” Ana waved him off. “The only difference now is you’re not getting any relief because you’re so insistent on punishing Gabriel. Look at him Jack, it’s pathetic,” Ana said, pointing through the window to Gabriel looking over at Jack longingly before quickly turning away when Jack turned to look with a scowl – it  _ was _ pretty pathetic. “I think he’s learnt his lesson.”

“The job has never been this stressful before.” Jack muttered, resolutely not thinking about Gabe. He was still mad, dammit. Ana gave him a look that made it clear she wasn’t buying his bullshit—not that she ever did.

“Jack, I am going to say this slowly so that your exhausted brain can understand it,” Ana said a touch condescendingly as she gripped his shoulders. “You need to get laid before you kill a recruit.”

“I’m not going to kill a recruit.” Jack spluttered, knocking Ana’s hands away with an indignant expression.

“I wish someone would tell them that. They’re terrified of you at the moment, Jack. Even Lena didn’t want to bring you a mission report this morning.” Ana said, pointedly putting the report on his desk.

“He’s still in trouble.”

“No need to punish yourself and everyone around you.” She concluded, shutting the door behind her as she exited the room to leave Jack with his thoughts.

Jack was mad. He was mad at Gabe for causing him so much trouble, he was mad at Gabe for not thinking before he acted. He was mad at Gabe for making Overwatch vulnerable to the public. He was mad at Gabe for forcing Jack to be the mean one. He was mad at Gabe for getting to be the one to shoot that smug look off Antonio’s face. But most of all he was fucking mad at Gabe for making Jack blue-ball  _ himself _ .

God help him, Ana was right. Like she always was. He could really do with some stress-relief.

Difficult to do when you’d banished your husband to the lumpy embrace of the couch.

The revelation actually managed to make Jack madder throughout the course of the day, because now he was mad at Gabe for forcing Jack to be mad at him and thus depriving himself of the spectacular sex that his sanity apparently depended on. And because Ana had decided to just put it right out there, Jack couldn’t wilfully ignore just how tightly wound he was right now, either.

Needless to say, by the time Jack made it back to their quarters that evening – extremely late because of the mountain of work there was still to be done on fixing their image with the public – he was exceptionally pissed off.

(He was also wildly annoyed at  _ himself _ for having blue-balled himself into such levels of frustration that he apparently couldn’t behave like a normal human anymore, but he was mostly finding success at converting that irritation into being even more pissed off at Gabe.)

Jack knew Gabe could tell he was fuming as soon as he slammed the door behind him because  **a)** Jack wasn’t trying to hide it and  **b)** Gabe knew him too well to miss something like that. Jack stomped towards his guilty-looking husband stood next to the duvet and pillow covered couch.

“Jack I’m really fucking sorry – ”

“Shut up.” Jack said, grabbing Gabe by his arms and hauling him in for a kiss that involved slightly more teeth than was usual between them. “And stop fucking saying you’re sorry; we both know you’d do it again.” Jack growled, pushing Gabe back until his legs hit the couch and he sat down onto it. Jack wasted no time before straddling Gabe’s lap, barely breaking the kiss long enough to catch his breath.

Christ, he’d missed this. The way Gabe felt, one hand on his lower back, the other grasping the back of Jack’s neck, just slightly tugging on the hair there. Gabe tasted like his toothpaste but it really didn’t matter to Jack because he also tasted like  _ Gabe _ and as he slipped a hand down the back of Jack’s pants to palm at his ass Jack wondered how the fuck he’d gone almost a month without this.

“You okay, Jackie?” Gabe asked tentatively when Jack suddenly climbed out of his lap.

“No. I’m still pissed at you. Take off your pants.” Jack demanded, ignoring the hint of a smirk playing around Gabe’s mouth as he stood up and did as he was told.

“Yes Strike Commander, sir!” He teased, losing his pants and shirt and standing in front of Jack completely naked and entirely too cocky.

“Don’t pretend like you ever do as you’re told.” Jack said. It came out grumpier and poutier than he intended, making Gabe duck forward and kiss him, smothering his little laugh at Jack’s tone.

“Can I help you with this, Commander?” Gabe asked between kisses, hands playing with the lapels on Jack’s long coat, pushing it from his shoulders and starting on Jack’s belt.

“Hurry up.” Jack said, trying to maintain the fact that he was mad, dammit.

(It was difficult now that he realised how much he missed Gabe touching him.)

“Not my fault you insist on wearing this whole uniform every single day.” Gabe replied, but he did hurry up, undoing and removing Jack’s uniform with the ease of practiced hands, a sign of many nights spent carefully pulling an exhausted Jack out of his uniform, and other nights spent desperately ripping each other out of them in turn.

He divested Jack of his clothes until he was just as naked as Gabe, running his hands over Jack’s exposed skin as Jack let go to lose himself in the sensation of kissing Gabe again, of the teeth tugging on his lip and the tongue stroking along his own. He had missed him. But he was still supposed to be angry, so eventually he pulled back and pushed Gabe back down on the couch, leaving him looking up at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t move.” Jack ordered, turning on his heel and striding to the bathroom, throwing the lube at Gabe when he returned. Other than the hand lazily stroking his cock, Gabe had not moved.

Jack sat back in Gabe’s lap, straddling his broad thighs and rubbing their cocks together, sighing happily when Gabe’s mouth started finding all Jack’s weakest spots on his neck and jaw. He heard Gabe click the cap on the lube and pause before slightly warmed slick fingers were circling Jack’s entrance. Gabe massaged at his rim until he could slip his index finger inside, eliciting a small gasp from Jack as he sank into the feeling.

“Jesus, you’re tight,” Gabe murmured as he started working his finger inside Jack. “You not been having any fun on your own, baby?”

“No. I’ve been mad and sad and stressed and tired.” Jack grumbled. Or as much as he could grumble when his voice was breathy from Gabe working him open.

“I’m sorry cariño, let me take care of you now.” Gabe said sweetly, managing to convince Jack that even if he wasn’t sorry for killing Antonio, he was at least sorry for causing Jack stress, as he kissed the underside of Jack’s jaw and worked a second finger inside him.

“You’re still in trouble.” Jack said, though it didn’t sound very convincing even to himself as he laid his head on Gabe’s shoulder and rolled his hips on Gabe’s fingers.

“I know.” Gabe replied placatingly, kissing Jack’s shoulder and scissoring his fingers, running his free hand up and down Jack’s back.

“I’m ready.” Jack said after a little while longer. The way his cock was leaking against Gabe’s chiselled stomach left him frustrated with the languorous pace Gabe was taking as he opened him up.

“Not yet you’re not,” Gabe said softly but firmly as he worked a third finger inside Jack’s hole, smirking into Jack’s skin when he made an impatient huff. “Keen.”

“It’s been almost a month.”

“Because you’ve kicked me onto the couch.”

“And who’s fucking fault is that?” Jack growled, grinding down on Gabe’s hand and feeling a little vindicated when he could feel Gabe’s sheepish apology in the kiss he pressed into Jack’s skin.

Jack let Gabe stretch him for a few more minutes and mewled when he started to brush against his prostate, ramping up Jack’s impatience just as much as his arousal.

“Enough.” Jack gasped when Gabe pressed down teasingly against his sweet spot, reaching for the lube as he pulled off Gabe’s fingers. Gabe moaned as Jack slicked up his cock, twisting his hand just the way he knew Gabe liked before lining Gabe’s thick cock up with his hole and sinking down until his ass met Gabe’s hips.

“You feel so fucking good, Jack.” Gabe breathed against Jack’s shoulder. “I love this flat ass.” He punctuated his words with a gentle slap against Jack’s ass.

“Shut up.” Jack grumbled, affronted, though he didn’t bother denying it—his ass was incredibly flat, especially compared to Gabe’s. “You love it.”

“I do.” Gabe smiled up at him and Jack rolled his eyes and then his hips, leaving Gabe groaning instead.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Jack demanded as he started riding Gabe hard.

“Yes sir.” Gabe replied, snapping his hips up to meet Jack’s, startling a cry out of him as Gabe’s cock sunk deeper into him.

Jack’s head fell back as he bounced up and down in Gabe’s lap, little whines being punched out of him each time Gabe thrust into him. He braced one hand on Gabe’s leg while the other wrapped around his shoulders to steady him. Gabe’s mouth fell forward onto Jack’s chest, teeth and tongue sucking marks into his pale skin and toying with his hard nipples. Gabe knew exactly what he liked, where to touch, how hard to bite.

Gabe’s hands were tight on Jack’s hips, hard enough that there would probably be a bruise there in the morning, a thought that made Jack move his hips faster and cling onto Gabe harder. Jack was wound so tight from the last month and Gabe was so good as he hammered into his sweet spot that Jack knew he wouldn’t even need Gabe to touch his cock to make him come.

The room was filled with the slick sounds of them fucking, sweaty skin meeting sweaty skin, accompanied by their panting moans. Jack felt as Gabe moved a hand off his hip, sliding it over his hot skin and round to his ass, letting his fingers feel Jack’s rim where his cock was pounding inside of him. Jack moaned as it reminded him of all the times Gabe had slipped a finger in alongside his cock, stretching him just that much more as he took Gabe’s cock.

“You’re so good Jack, taking my cock so well, next time I’ve got you in bed I’ll stretch you out until you can take a toy too.” Gabe cooed, smirking when Jack moaned loudly. “Like the sound of that, do you, cariño?”

“I’m close.” Jack panted, wondering why it was that Gabe talking sweet got him off just as well as Gabe talking dirty.

“Already? You really were pent up. I’ll look after you.” Gabe murmured, taking Jack’s lips in a kiss Gabe tried to keep sweet, but Jack’s desperation took over.

“Are you close?” Jack asked, aware that they hadn’t actually been fucking very long – by their standards anyway – and he was already ready to come all over himself.

“’Course I am, I’ve got a lapful of the most beautiful man in the world.” Gabe smiled, far too cheesy for the situation, and Jack would have rolled his eyes but Gabe nailed his prostate again and sent them rolling back in his head instead. “Besides, you’re not the only one who missed this, Jackie.”

Gabe’s hands went to Jack’s waist, big grasp secure around him as he brought him down to meet Gabe’s cock. Gabe angled himself perfectly each time, driving Jack unerringly towards the brink of his orgasm.

“Gonna come just on my cock, Jackie? Don’t even need my hand around you today?” Gabe panted, no doubt recognising the staccato breaths and faltering hips that meant Jack was  _ so close _ .

“Yeah.”

“Want me to fill you up after? Come inside that pretty ass of yours?” Gabe asked and Jack whined loudly, redoubling his efforts as he hurtled towards climax.

“Yeah. Yes, Gabe, please.” Jack whimpered, letting out a garbled shout of Gabe’s name as he bit down on the hollow of Jack’s neck, just the right side of painful, and sent Jack spiralling into his orgasm, cock spurting thick ropes of come between them.

“Fuck, Jack, you’re so good.” Gabe gasped, arms wrapping tight around Jack’s waist as he thrust into him a few more times before crying out as he spilled inside Jack’s ass.

Jack collapsed onto Gabe’s chest, panting heavily as he came down from his high. Gabe’s hands came up around him, petting his back and hair intermittently as they lay tangled together. Jack made a discontented sound as Gabe’s soft cock slipped from his hole, making him chuckle and kiss his hair.

It was so easy to doze off in Gabe’s arms, even on their lumpy couch.

“Wake up, sunshine.” Gabe said gently after an undetermined amount of time, ignoring Jack’s grumble and smiling at his reaching hands as he slipped out from under him. He came back a little while later with a warm washcloth, wiping the come from their stomachs and gently cleaning up Jack’s hole like he always did after he fucked him. “We should move into the bedroom.” Gabe said, brushing Jack’s sweaty hair back from his forehead and leaving a kiss there.

“You’re still barred.” Jack groused as he let Gabe haul him up off the bed.

“You’re kidding. Wasn’t that make-up sex? It was  _ excellent _ make-up sex.” Gabe protested, looking caught between amused and indignant.

“I’ve not forgiven you, I was just horny!” Jack yelled, though it felt more like he was yelling at himself at this point. He watched as Gabe tried to suppress a smirk.

“I feel so used. Please don’t leave me on that horrible couch, sunshine.”

“Ugh!” Jack groaned incoherently, flinging his arms up and slamming the door behind him as he marched into the bedroom.

He glowered at the big, empty, cold bed like it had personally offended him and pretended not to know for a second why the couch seemed more appealing.

Jack pushed the door to the bedroom back open, not sure if this was a defeat or a victory.

“You better not fucking snore tonight.” He grouched, trying not to smile at the way Gabe lit up and scampered into the bedroom after him.

“God Jackie, I missed you. I really am sorry.” Gabe murmured, curling around Jack in their comfy bed and kissing the back of his neck. Jack loved it when he kissed him there. It reminded him of stressful days being made bearable by a pair of arms slinking around his waist and lips pressing into that same spot.

“Just... Why did you do it? No bullshit about ‘it needed to be done’. You knew I knew that, you knew I was trying to find a way to make that happen. You’re smarter than that, Gabi.”

“He was taunting me about how he was going to be out by the end of the week and all I could think about was how he’d already gotten to G é rard; how easy it would be for him to get to you. I couldn’t have that, Jackie, I won’t allow it.” Gabe said, holding Jack tighter as he did. It was difficult to stay mad at him in the face of words like that.

“You’re an idiot.” Jack sighed, laying his hand over Gabe’s.

“There’s something else. He knew we were coming.”

“I know. I did read your report. I might have been mad, but I was still Strike Commander.”

“One of them betrayed me. Only me, you, Ana and my team even knew about the mission. It had to be one of them.” Gabe said tightly. Jack traced patterns on Gabe’s arm to comfort him; he knew how much Gabe loved Jesse, how much he was trying to help Genji, how much he relied on Moira’s research. The thought that one of his closest team might have betrayed him was near-impossible for him to stomach.

“You don’t know that, Antonio might have hacked us.”

“Maybe.” Gabe sounded unconvinced, just like Jack was. Genji was hardly in a good place, and what did they really know about Moira?

“I’ll start keeping a subtle watch on Moira.” Jack offered, knowing Gabe would never have brought this up to him away from a report unless he was almost certain he was right. It would be stupid for Jack not to take it seriously.

“I’ll talk to Genji, try to see where he’s at.”

“And Jesse?”

“It isn’t Jesse.” Gabe said, tone brokering no hesitation or doubt.

“Okay,” Jack replied, turning in Gabe’s arms to face him, “and Gabi, I love you, but if this ever happens again you’re going to be on that lumpy couch for at least three months.”

“Like you could go without me for that long.” Gabe teased, Jack smacked him in the arm and he could practically feel Gabe’s grin.

“Shut up.”

“Yes, Strike Commander, sorry, Strike Commander. I love you too, Strike Commander.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ridiculousness, kudos and comments are da bomb! Feel free to come say hi or prompt me or both on [tumblr](http://lovedvaa.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If any of you play Overwatch on ps4 feel free to hmu!


End file.
